


Blame Beth

by Aoife, Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: A Daughter of Three Worlds [6]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU: A Daughter of Three Worlds, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Era: the Last Grayson-Masadan War, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: A follow up scene to the one depicted in "A Trifle Undiplomatic". Rebekah wraps Benjamin around her little fingers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnightClarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightClarissa/gifts).



Rebekah wraps Benjamin around her little fingers within minutes of him meeting her; Honour’s not surprised, given she’s already had the opportunity to see him with his infant daughter Rachel. To see the way he dotes on her and would hang the sun, moon and stars for her if that was what she wanted. Her and Mike’s daughter is a precocious four year old, bright and easy-tempered, raised to know that she’s a Winton Princess and a Chou of Beowulf, but that it’s her job to earn the privileges that go with those titles. The later two are her grandmother and grandmother-in-law’s fault. 

Even before Rebekah’s birth Allison and Caitrin had been fast friends. They were, in a lot of ways, each other’s counterparts, with all the understanding that entailed. It was probably just as well that the two of them had no desire to acquire more power than they already possessed - Honor was firmly of the opinion that if the two of them put their minds to it, they could easily end up ruling the majority of the known universe.

Whilst she and Mike had spent as much time at home as they could since she’d been born, the Service still demanded, and so when they both had to be off Manticore at the same time, Rebekah had been left with her grandmothers. A Chou of Beowulf who’d taken the reluctant decision to embrace that status, as running away hadn’t worked, and a Winton Princess who’d been pulled back into Politics to give her niece enough time to grow into the Queen she needed to be. Neither of them wanted their grandchild left unarmed.

The two of them had started Rebekah’s lessons early. She was, fortunately, a bright child and enjoyed what she was being taught, soaking it all up like a dry sponge, which as far as they were both concerned was only right; after all she was a Winton Princess and a Chou of Beowulf, and those were the standards she’d have to meet.

All that means that her baby girl knows what’s at stake, knows how to behave (and mostly) does. But it also means that Rebekah’s far more natural around the Mayhews, and the few Steadholders that Honor allows to meet her daughter than she might otherwise be, and entirely capable of distracting them from her mothers’ diplomacy. They’re their mothers’ daughters too. If Benjamin wanted Honor to be a catalyst for change, then he’s gotten three for the price of one.

Benjamin’s also coped remarkably well with the fact that Beth had decided to spring the rest of the Henke-Harrington household on him; almost too well, though that whether that said something about how Grayson households _actually_ worked or that time on Old Earth had opened his eyes, she couldn’t be sure. She loved Beth like a sister, knew that Mike did too, but the woman’s sense of humour could sometimes leave a lot to be desired, and it was entirely possible that this was her revenge for Honor’s decision to take a death ride in her name.


End file.
